


The Things You Say When You're Drunk. . .

by httpsawesome



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drinking, Drunk confessions, M/M, wrote this in 2 hours at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: It's a Christmas Party after finals, and everyone is having a blast trying to not dwell on what they may have gotten on their tests.In other words, Enjolras is the type of drunk that cares a lot of his friends and can't be stopped from saying anything that comes to his mind. Grantaire is silently suffering the entire time.





	The Things You Say When You're Drunk. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting because the idea came to me. I'm still writing the other fic, if anyone is interested, but this is a small break. Please excuse any mistakes as it's unbeta'd and unreviewed.

It’s Jehan’s (beautifully decorated) Christmas party, and Grantaire is slightly late. He claims that the snow made him a more cautious driver, but in reality he wanted to arrive after the drinks were brought out and mostly gone so it wouldn’t be so hard to grab only juice. Doing the math, counting the people that promised to arrive, finding out all the ones that drink, and adding in the fact that classes aren’t due to start soon, he calculates that he only needs to be 20 minutes late.

Joly opens the door with multiple ties wrapped around the handle of his cane, none of them his, and greets him with a rosy grin. “You made it! We haven’t started yet, so you’re not technically late! But yes, you are.”

“I got a reputation to uphold.” He teases, but hugs him as he walks in.

Many heads turn to him when he enters the living room, and they yell ‘R!’ at him like they all think this is Cheers or something. He sees Marius dancing horribly to the Christmas music playing through the TV, and Cosette recording him on her phone. He can’t tell if he notices, but he sure as fuck is having a fun time.

Courfeyrac joins him eventually, and while he’s on beat he’s not much better, but at least he knows how to dance sexy. If anyone can dance sexy to The 12 Days of Christmas, it’s Courfeyrac.

“You made it!” Jehan jumps into his arms and wrap them around his neck. He had a red plastic cup in his hand and it used to have eggnog. “We haven’t started the board game yet, but we did agree on Cards Against Humanity with teams.”

“I want to be on Combeferre’s team.” He said, as Jehan detached himself.

“You’ll have to wake him.” He gestured to the couch where Combeferre was sprawled out, cuddling a plastic pitcher that still has a few more cups of eggnog that are precariously close to tipping onto the carpet, but never getting there.

“I only missed twenty minutes, how the fuck did all this happen?” Grantaire says, in leu of ‘hell no, I’m not waking him up’.

“No one has their grades back from their finals.” Jehan says, and he completely understands.

He goes into the kitchen and spots Musichetta fondly cleaning Bossuet’s face as he sat on the counter. He’s blinking sleepily at her, but so full of love that Grantaire is reminded of the meaning of Christmas all over again.

“Alright, what happened?”

“I went to hug a snowman for a picture,” Bossuet said, and you can tell he hasn’t drank a lot yet since his voice was mostly normal. “But I slipped into it too quickly, and my cheek hit the carrot nose. Fun fact: carrots hurt a lot when they’re cold. It’s like organic ice. It’s weirdly sharp.”

“Unlike ice, which is inorganic.” Grantaire teases, and Musichetta playfully smacks him with her rag. “Hey! I’m just saying, the only carrot to ever be sharp enough to cut someone’s face, it had to hit Bossuet and no one else.”

“I’m glad I was able to help it fulfill its life goals.” Bossuet says sincerely, and Enjolras appeared in front of them with a water bottle. His hair was down, and as he was turned away from Grantaire at the moment, he hasn’t yet spotted him in his peripheral vision. Grantaire didn’t greet him quite yet, and he gave himself a moment to just admire how adorable he was in a red sweater depicting a bunch of reindeer, and messy, messy blonde hair.

He handed the bottle to Bossuet and said “I’m sorry I don’t have the medical training to help you more, but water always helps, so please drink it because I love you and want you to be better.”

“Love you too, man.” He replied, but Enjolras apparently wasn’t satisfied with that, since he just goes to his side and hugs him, so his head was resting on Bossuet’s shoulder. Enjolras’ eyes were closed for just a second, but they opened when Grantaire let out an involuntary gasp when he finally saw his face.

He really didn’t mean to it’s just - his face was so flushed. His cheeks were red enough that he was matching his sweater, and it was so unusually adorable that it snuck up on Grantaire and he couldn’t anticipate something like this so his reaction wasn’t stoppable.

For a split second Enjolras appeared alarmed at the sound, but his face broke out into a smile when he noticed who made it. “Grantaire! You made it!”

“Yeah, sorry I’m la - oof.” He was cut off by the hug that Enjolras gave him. It completely engulfed him, with Enjolras craning his neck down so he could put his head on Grantaire’s shoulders, even though he’s many inches taller than him. It had to have hurt. The hug lasted long enough that he got over his shock over it happening in the first place, and he hugged back, sinking into his arms.

“I thought you weren’t going to come at all.” Enjolras says into his shoulder. “I know you said you were going to be late, but I just got worried.”

That was too sincere, and too sweet, so Grantaire couldn’t think of a retort. Instead when they broke apart, he joked “how many drinks did you have?”

“Psh, not a lot.” Enjolras says. “Like, two. I tend to not drink at all.”

“He’s a fucking lightweight.” Musichetta says as she loops arms with Bossuet, now off the counter, as they left into the living room. He gives her an air kiss over Grantaire’s shoulder, but stays put right in his personal space.

“How were your finals?” Enjolras asks, full attention on him. “I think I forgot to ask about them. I remember wondering about them. Did you even have finals?”

“I didn’t, not really. I finished up a class during the break, but it was just for fun.”

Enjolras gasped enthusiastically and incredibly interested, and Grantaire couldn’t hold back a laugh. He can’t recall seeing him drunk, and he isn’t ever going to forget him like this. “What was it? Don’t laugh at me, I wanna know.”

“It was a fencing class.” He replied honestly. “I already have some experience from years ago, but I thought it would be good stress relief during the semester.”

“You can fence?” He exclaimed excitedly. “I never knew that. You’re the friend I know the least about, I think. I want to know more.”

Grantaire paused to let that sink in, but drunk Enjolras took that the wrong way. “I hope we’re friends, at least. Oh man, I don’t give off the impression that we’re friends, don’t I? I’m so sorry.”

“Oh no, it’s okay - “ But he was cut off again when Enjolras went in for another hug.

“I know we argue a lot, because I like to argue, but Combeferre told me that we never had a non-political talk before, and I don’t like that. No arguing tonight. I want you to tell me about your fencing past.”

Enjolras dragged him into the living room, but when he saw that Combeferre was taking up the entire couch he plopped right on the ground, and he dragged Grantaire down with him. He never let go of his hand, even when they were sitting incredibly close together and his hair brushed Grantaire’s face every couple of seconds.

They talked for many minutes, and Grantaire’s heart never stopped beating rapidly. When Enjolras looks away to say something incredibly loving and nice to any of their friends that walk by he appreciates how great his jawline looks at that angle, and when Enjolras turns back to him and pays so close attention to everything he’s saying, he blushes deeply and can barely say a word without stuttering.

Jehan brings out the board game and things go from bad/good to horrible/utterly fantastic when Enjolras wrapped their arms together and yells “R is on my team!”

Being sober when playing Cards Against humanity is kind off amazing, since every answer makes the group almost pee their pants from laughter and he gets to laugh at them. Enjolras looks over the cards in Grantaire’s hands appraisingly, but he never makes the decision, just agrees with whatever Grantaire picks for them.

When they’re the Card Czar, he can never pick any himself, since he says, “That’s like picking a favorite friend, and I can’t do that!” but he will list pros and cons to each answer to possibly narrow it down for Grantaire. He also congratulates every person that gets a point while reassuring everyone who didn’t that they’re still very funny and that he loves them. He never lets go of Grantaire for the entire game.

It’s both the longest and the shortest game he’s ever played. It’s hard to keep his cool when Enjolras is almost doubled over with laughter, but leaning on him the entire time, and after a few hours and gently breaks off to take a smoke break.

He’s alone for a couple of seconds before Enjolras is back, pouting sadly. “You left.”

“Only for a few minutes.” He lights up a smoke. “If you’re going to stay out, get to my left side, to get away from the smoke.”

He does, but he isn’t as touchy as he used to be. Instead, he fiddles with one of his sleeves. “Did I annoy you again?”

Grantaire wonders if he feels as strongly as this all the time, and the minimal amount of alcohol only let his guard down, instead of enhancing his emotions. It would make sense - he’s so full of love for his friends when he’s sober, so when drunk he can’t hold it in. “Nah. I just needed a break, but not from you Apollo.”

“I never really liked that nickname.” Enjolras says, but he gets close to Grantaire like before. Close enough that being on his left doesn’t really matter since he’s breathing in smoke anyway. “I mean, I liked that you gave me a nickname, but I didn’t really like that one.”

“Really?” He asks. He already knew he didn’t like Apollo, had heard the reason why many times, but the other revelation was new.

He nodded. “I mean, I can’t really dislike any nickname you give me, because you gave it to me, but I kinda wish it wasn’t that. I never told you to stop though, cause I knew if you did and didn’t replace it with anything else I would like that less.”

“Alright.” He smiles, because God he loves him so much. “I could call you E?”

He frowned and shook his head. “Other people call me E. That wouldn’t be a nickname you call me.”

“How about - “ he racks his brain for something teasing and playful, but still true. “Doll?”

He blushed - holy shit he actually blushed - and he buried his head in his shoulder. “That’s a romantic nickname.”

“Alright, different one then.”

“No, I love it.” His face came back into view. “But I feel like it would be bad for me, since it would remind me of the crush I have on you every time you use it, and wow I probably shouldn’t have said that.” He giggled as Grantaire froze and stared at him.

He was going to ask something - if he really said that, or if he meant it, or did he die on the way over here and this is Hell, but Enjolras covered his mouth with his hand. “Please don’t react to that while I’m drunk. Even if you’re going to reject me, and say you never want to see me again because you got creeped out, I want to be of sound mind. I’ve never gotten a hangover bad enough that I forgot what I did the night before so I will be sufficiently filled with panic in the morning. But for now can we pretend I didn’t drop the biggest secret of my life and continue the party as if everything is normal?”

Grantaire doesn’t know how to respond (he dropped his cigarette in shock and it was sitting uselessly in the snow) so he just nodded, and Enjolras dragged him back into the house, where everyone was still playing Cards Against Humanity.


End file.
